


鸿孕当头

by songyu



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	鸿孕当头

周震南早就知道自己早晚会为放浪的生活作风付出代价，但他没想到会这么快，也没想到在名声和健康问题之前，首先困扰他的是验孕棒上的两道杠。

他立即觉得头晕，蹲下来两只手揪着头发作痛苦状，这一刻他首先想到，今天早上他们团还一起拍了合照，依次签上姓名，要抽奖送给粉丝。这位幸运的粉丝并不知道，照片上看起来是十一个人，实际上他肚子里藏着第十二名成员。

周震南手掌捂住眼睛，长长地哼着叹口气，问题的关键是，他不知道这个孩子会是谁的。

是温声细语开解压力过大的队友，然后开解到床上的那次，还是表演结束在后台被队友堵住，按在化妆台捂住他的嘴弄脏礼服的那次，他一筹莫展。他的房间在别墅一楼，谁都可以随时进来，他对队友的耐心和宽容几乎没有上限，很多时候他尚在睡梦中，艳梦与现实水淋淋交缠，不知道有谁进来，甚至不知道来过几个人。

贪求刺激与快乐的小孩不会想到要做万无一失的避孕措施，毕竟他一贯承受命运的恩宠，已经成为习惯，总以为自己会永远幸运。

队友们是不会主动戴套的，偶尔他提出要求，翟潇闻会咬着他的耳朵循循善诱，撒娇说不要嘛，戴上之后我不舒服你也不舒服，我这么爱你，你不能拒绝我呀。夏之光是横冲直撞的类型，往往要等结束时，才抱紧他装傻问：你刚才说什么啊？姚琛则会在漫长窒息的高潮之后，全数射进去再老老实实道歉……

宠爱他、珍惜他与欺辱摧毁他都是很美妙的事情。

他的避孕药与维生素片放在一起，经常是想起来才吃，懈怠的次数多了，愈发不在意，谁知会中彩。

他掰着软乎乎的手指头慢慢算，第一要确定生不生，第二要知道是谁的，第三要问出来对方的态度。

托着腮想了十分钟，周震南心里也有一些期望。他希望小孩能长得漂亮，最好拥有成熟的轮廓，不要如他一般永远是幼嫩的一张脸，像焉栩嘉就不错。

焉栩嘉的性格也不露声色，适合遗传，不像翟潇闻那般张扬恶劣。提到他，周震南又想起上次在团综拍摄的间隙，他捂着周震南的眼睛拐进杂物间，一只手锁门，一只手解扣子。周震南抗议地抓着领口，又担心动作会扯坏矜贵的衬衫。外面队友打打闹闹一片嘈杂，拍摄随时要继续，翟潇闻吻着他说没关系，手指伸进去扩张时，异物感惊得周震南全身悚然绷紧，咬着他的肩膀小声命令：“你把戒指脱下来！”

翟潇闻充耳不闻：“时间宝贵，来不及了嘛，没关系，不会伤到你的，我很小心，南南不要怕……”

指环是低调的款式，送进去的瞬间周震南全身战栗，眼泪如珠子一般啪嗒啪嗒掉落，他很爱哭，翟潇闻愈发恶劣，作出疼惜的口吻叫他的名字，一颗一颗吻掉他的泪珠，连泪痕都细致舔过。

结束之后他帮眩晕的周震南穿好衣服，放下裙摆，周震南两条腿绷得很紧，努力含住他射进去的东西，越想越生气，屈膝去踢他，瞪着眼睛像只小刺猬。

翟潇闻耸耸肩，在他转身打开门的瞬间，响亮地吹了一声口哨，引得外面所有人都看过来。周震南脸颊瞬间发红，唇上还发肿，眼睛是失神的春水淋漓，任谁一看都知道刚席卷了一场情潮。翟潇闻炫耀成功，双手合十向周震南卖乖。

后面拍摄的时候，翟潇闻把戴了戒指的手伸到周震南唇边，语气轻浮说：“你亲一下我就告诉你。”

周震南整个人含冰落雪模样，在镜头扫不到的地方，欲色浓重的嘴巴一开一合无声说：

下流。

搞得翟潇闻想吃生蚝了。

会是这一次吗？周震南一直坐立难安地录视频，整场都乖乖软软异常安静，直到深夜回家才逃回浴室，给脏兮兮的自己做清理。那天翻了很久的避孕药没找到，于是想着第二天再吃，第二天却记忆模糊，怎么也想不起有没有吃。

周震南如往常一样跪坐在地板上，又忧心忡忡站起，生怕凉到肚子里不知道谁的种。他掏出手机查看日程，想要计算一下谁的可能性比较大。

三周之前他们刚结束一场艰难的大团综录制，他累到手指头都动不了，回房间时却发现夏之光仰面躺在他的床上，大半张脸埋在枕头里，有一搭没一搭地玩着手机。

他的脑袋自从剪了寸头，手感就极好，周震南忍不住上手。北京正在换季，夏之光不幸率先感冒，呼出的气息都灼热，慢吞吞带着鼻音，蹭一蹭周震南跪坐的大腿，忧郁地叹气说：“南南，我好累啊。”

“我知道，睡一觉就没事了。”周震南出声安慰，把夏之光的脑袋放在自己大腿上，伸手去探他额头温度，而后弯腰抵住他额头。

他们呼吸相融，夏之光抱住他，抬头与他漫长地亲吻。生病的夏之光比平时慵懒，身体却是高热，相贴时烫得周震南晕乎乎，轻易沦陷在他反常的温柔中。

过于轻缓的性爱硬生生延长了高潮，周震南只觉得身体每一处细微神经都被照顾到，甚至承受不住地酸软，难耐到足弓绷起来，蹭在夏之光腰背处，展示出前所未有的主动，腰身蜷起来痉挛，小腹又软又涨，堪堪包裹着夏之光，连呼救都比平时甜蜜，如同长长的蜂蜜拉丝。

那一天有吃避孕药吗？多半是没有的，周震南捂着眼睛，无声地难为情，他倒没有后悔，只是被自己的豪放程度惊到了，同时也懊丧地想，明明放纵的是大家所有人，为什么后果偏偏要他一个人承担？

他又想起来昨天在卫生间干呕的时候，刘也来敲门问他身体还好吗。

他当时已经有了一点隐约的猜测，因此心情抑郁，眼睛红红，口是心非说：“我没事。”

刘也当然不信，他满脸写着这个人需要安慰需要爱。于是刘也声音放得柔和，仔细问他哪里不舒服，要不要先吃点药。他当然是不敢吃的，问题也不好好回答，侧着身体倒进被子里，烦躁地抱着枕头。

刘也坐到床边问他要不要人陪，他闷闷地说要，刘也就问要谁陪，他去楼上帮忙叫。

周震南抬起头，眼睛闪着脆弱的光，问：“要你可以吗？其他人我现在都好烦。”

刘也帮他倒来热水，找出他常吃的胃药放在床头，嘱咐他早点睡觉，之后啪一声关上灯。

停留了半分钟之后，刘也俯下身在他额头落下一个吻，低低说了声晚安。

晚安，周震南回想起来，泄气地抓起额前刘海。

在这个孩子出生之前，他都要受到期待和猜测的双重折磨，他可能会猜错人空欢喜，也可能押对宝，还可能在高强度的工作行程、舞台表演中意外流产，更可能他的男孩们不同意新成员加入，要逼着他去做手术。

他太痛苦了，也太悲观，因为他几乎爱着他们每一个。


End file.
